A Helpful Alien
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ben doesn't really like being part of Frankenstrike's tickle experiments, but when he suddenly gets sick, a tickle torture is the only way he can be cured. Requested by newbienovelistRD. :)


**newbienovelistRD requested this one. Here you go, Amgia! Enjoy!**

 **I only own Rachel and the Grant Mansion. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **A Helpful Alien**

Ben Tennyson pulled up to the Grant Mansion in his car and put his watch to XLR8, zipping quickly around the outside of the Mansion and slipping through the cellar doors and into the Mansion. He was looking to see if a certain alien was there. A certain alien who loved to tickle his friends for experiments and seemed like a mad doctor.

"I really hope Frankenstrike's not here," Ben said nervously to himself. Even though he knew the alien wouldn't ever cause him harm, he was still nervous about Frankenstrike because he was afraid he'd be part of another tickle experiment at the hands of the alien scientist. Because of this, Ben had been purposely avoiding Frankenstrike, but doing so in a way so that no one became suspicious.

Not seeing him around, Ben sighed in relief and went back to the front door, feeling guilty he had intruded without knocking and he now knocked on the door. Rachel opened the door a moment later. "Hello, Ben," she said with a smile. "You know, you don't have to knock. You're always welcome here."

"Yeah, but it is your home and…well, it's good manners," said Ben truthfully.

"True," said Rachel. "But the Grant Mansion is your home away from home too. And you know I consider you to be a younger brother of mine."

Ben smiled. Rachel had a huge heart and welcomed many who sought refuge at her Mansion with open arms, taking in injured souls or frightened children and giving them a place to feel safe. It was a part of her that most people instantly liked about her. He now felt her pull him into a sisterly hug before pulling him inside. "How's your day been?" she asked.

"Quiet for a change," he said before suddenly feeling a bit warm and a little sweat had gathered on his forehead. "Whew! Is it warm in here, or just me?"

Rachel looked concerned when she saw some color drain from Ben's face. "Ben, are you okay?" she asked. "You look a bit pale. Are you coming down with something?"

The sensation disappeared after a moment and Ben shook his head. "I'm…I'm fine now," he said. "That was strange."

Rachel noticed the color came back to his cheeks. "Well, you look better now," she said, but was still a bit concerned.

Ben decided not to tell her he had been having strange things like that happen since he had battled Psyphon and won. As much as he appreciated her concern, he didn't want to be a bother to her when she had so much on her plate.

But after a couple hours, the sensation came back, only this time, it stayed and Ben groaned as he felt dizzy, achy, and his eyes felt very hot. Rachel looked at him. "Ben, something's really wrong," she said to him as she placed a hand on his head. "You're running a fever."

He began shivering. "B-B-But, I'm c-c-c-cold," he said through chattering teeth.

Rachel looked more worried now. "You need to see Frankenstrike, pronto," she said.

Ben tried to protest, but his teeth were chattering too much for him to even talk and Rachel called Frankenstrike, who had just come back in from a quick mission that had gone well. When the alien scientist heard what Ben's symptoms were, he grew worried too that the boy was suddenly very sick. He went over and picked Ben up, carrying him to his lab and setting him down on the medical berth, pulling an x-ray machine out and turning it on. Ben closed his burning eyes as Frankenstrike took x-rays of the hero's chest and stomach. He soon found the problem and he was concerned. "Ben, which enemy have you faced recently?" he asked.

Ben was still shivering, but managed to speak a little. "P-Psyphon," he said before his teeth began chattering harder.

The alien scientist was now worried. "Ben, there's an alien device in you that Psyphon no doubt placed in you," he said. "It's small and is pretty much unseen because it's small, until it gets inside you and gets bigger. This device is making you sick because it's acting like a virus," he said.

Ben now looked afraid as he forced his teeth to quit chattering. "Do I…need an…operation?" he asked fearfully.

Frankenstrike shook his head. "That wouldn't do any good as the device is in your esophagus, but is near your lungs. An operation is too risky."

"Then…what do I do?" asked Ben.

He saw the scientist move the x-ray machine aside and suddenly, the alien scientist gently grabbed Ben's wrists and pinned them above his head, locking them into place with a double wrist cuff. Now really afraid, Ben tried squirming again, but Frankenstrike did the same to his ankles after removing the boy's shoes and socks. Ben tired fast because he wasn't feeling well and couldn't do anything as the large alien lifted up the black-and-green t-shirt up to about the middle of the boy's ribcage. "Ben, the only way to remove this foreign device from you without causing you any harm is to tickle it out of you," he said.

Ben tried to escape again. "No, don't!" he pleaded. "Operate on me! Put probes in me! Anything! No tickling!"

Frankenstrike shook his head. "I'm serious, Ben. It's the only way," he said as he began tickling the boy's feet. Ben laughed and tried to move his feet away from the tickling hands, but he couldn't and he began to feel more tired as he kept laughing, not sure this was helping at all. The alien scientist then decided to tickle Ben's stomach and the hero began laughing a bit harder as he suddenly felt like he had a bit more strength. Frankenstrike clearly saw this and was pleased that the tickle torture was working. "Keep laughing, Ben," he said as a smile came to his face. "I think it's working."

Ben didn't have any time to talk as Frankenstrike began tickling his stomach faster, making him laugh harder. And Ben began to slightly feel that device move up his esophagus and he desperately wanted to get it out.

Frankenstrike now let Ben have a short breather as he took another x-ray of Ben's chest and throat. "Well, looks like we're making progress," he said. "But, we still need to get that device out of you now."

Ben looked very tired. "Please," he begged softly.

He felt large fingers stroke his forehead gently. "I'm sorry, Ben," he said. "I really wish this tickle torture was under better circumstances, but right now, your life depends on it." With that, Frankenstrike went for Ben's underarms, and Ben let out the loudest laugh ever and suddenly felt the device jump to the back of his throat and his gag reflex kicked in and he spat out the machine. Seeing this, the alien scientist stopped the tickle torture and activating a cleaning device that deactivated the small machine that had been inside Ben. After that was cleaned up, the scientist was pleased to see Ben was looking much better. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"A lot better," Ben answered and then let out a small chuckle. "I guess laughter is the best medicine."

Frankenstrike smiled. "Do you see why I use it all the time?" he asked. "Ben, I do tickle experiments for not just experiments, but to help any of my friends and family feel better as tickling relieves stress and laughter is healthy."

"That's true," Ben agreed. "Thanks. Sorry I was avoiding you."

"I noticed you had been," said the alien scientist. "Just remember, I'd never go too far with tickling and I know when someone's had enough."

The hero nodded and felt Frankenstrike release him before gently turning him over on his stomach. Wondering what the scientist had in mind, he felt large hands begin rubbing his back firmly, yet gently and fingers pressed with the same gentleness into the muscles near the boy's shoulders and neck. It took a moment for Ben to realize Frankenstrike was massaging his back, shoulders, and neck and he relaxed, letting out a sigh of gratitude. "Thanks, bro," he said, feeling a bit tired.

"Anytime, Ben," said Frankenstrike as he saw his friend was falling asleep. Rachel came in and smiled as she watched the large alien lift the sleeping boy up and carry him down the hallway to the room Rachel had given Ben long ago for when he came over and set the boy down on the bed while Rachel covered him with a blanket, smiling as she had a feeling Ben wouldn't be nervous around Frankenstrike anymore as the aliens scientist was really a helpful alien after all.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
